


Big Bright World (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Series: sweetestdrain vids [17]
Category: Jane Eyre (2006), Luther (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rage against the dying.  Or: Reader, I buried him.  (An Alice Morgan constructed reality vid.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Bright World (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered in the VividCon 2015 Challenge show for the theme of "Memory." I've been wanting to make a vid kind of like this for a while, however, I'm not sure how entirely successful this one is, as during the vidding process it very much turned into part id vid, part ode to Ruth Wilson's face. All interpretations are welcome, but if you want to know what I had in mind, it's that Jane Eyre discovers that she's immortal, lives through centuries of love and loss and is changed by it, becoming the sociopathic (but still adventurous) Alice Morgan from Luther! ...Obviously! She's reflecting on her past memories and how they've informed who she is. During Challenge review, someone mentioned reincarnation, which is one of many other valid readings; I could never find a Ruth Wilson character who wields a sword and there's only one clip of lightning, so immortality may not be the first thing on people's minds. ;) Honestly, though, if even "ode to Ruth Wilson's face" comes through, that's good enough for me.

**Song:** "Big Bright World" by Garbage  
**Source:** Luther (with additional source from Jane Eyre, Small Island, and The Lone Ranger)

_Rage against the dying. Or: Reader, I buried him._

**Download:** [right-click and save, please.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/eyre_final.mp4) [mp4, watch with VLC player]  
**OR watch streaming version here:**

 

 

 **Notes:** Premiered in the VividCon 2015 Challenge show for the theme of "Memory." I've been wanting to make a vid kind of like this for a while, however, I'm not sure how entirely successful this one is, as during the vidding process it very much turned into part id vid, part ode to Ruth Wilson's face. All interpretations are welcome, but if you want to know what I had in mind, it's that Jane Eyre discovers that she's immortal, lives through centuries of love and loss and is changed by it, becoming the sociopathic (but still adventurous) Alice Morgan from Luther! ...Obviously! She's reflecting on her past memories and how they've informed who she is. During Challenge review, someone mentioned reincarnation, which is one of many other valid readings; I could never find a Ruth Wilson character who wields a sword and there's only one clip of lightning, so immortality may not be the first thing on people's minds. ;) Honestly, though, if even "ode to Ruth Wilson's face" comes through, that's good enough for me.

All comments and feedback welcomed!


End file.
